Charmy Threatens Vector
by andrewpetrie37
Summary: When Charmy is sick and tired of Vector being mean, he threatens to tell Vanilla on him, and Vector begs him.


Vector was in his office, writing a love letter to Vanilla, when Charmy flies in, hands behind his back.

"Hiya, Vector old pal!" Charmy said happily. "Whatcha doing there?"

"Oh, uh, just practicing writing in cursive." Vector replied.

Charmy knew it was a lie. "You're writing a letter to Miss Vanilla, aren't you? A love letter? Hehehehehe."

Vector gets annoyed, and explodes.

"You know what Charmy?! You are annoying me! Go annoy someone else!" Vector shouted.

Charmy cries a bit. "I was just asking, Vector..." He then pulls out his own little yellow satlelite phone. "I'm telling Miss Vanilla on you!" He flies to his room, and locks the door, about to dial her number.

"Oh, no! If Charmy tells Vanilla, I'll be in big trouble!" Vector yelled in his head.

Vector ran to Charmy's room and banged on the door. "Open up, Charmy! Please don't rat me out!" He pleaded.

Charmy cries out. "No! You yell at me every time I talk to you! I'm sick of it! You're gonna learn not to be mean to me! I'm dialing right now!" He was about to, when Vector cries out again.

"No! Wait! I'll do anything!" Vector said, trying to reason with Charmy.

Charmy cries out again. "NO!"

He pushes about halfway of the number, when Vector finally breaks the door down.

"GIVE ME THAT DAMN PHONE CHARMY!" Vector said, chasing the bee.

Charmy yelled out. "You cursed! Now I'm really telling Vanilla!" He flies out the window, and high into the sky, where Vector can't reach him. He starts to dial again. "You're gonna learn not to say bad words at me!"

"Charmy! No! I promise to never say that bad word again! I'm sorry"! Vector yelled out the window.

Charmy shakes his head. "You said that last time! You promise over and over and it happens again! I've had it!" He yelled hard.

Vector comes out of the house, and cries out more.

"Charmy, I promise from now on, things will be different. I'll take anger management! I'll control my my anger! Please, just don't call Vanilla!" Vector said.

Charmy shook his head. "No! It's too late for that now!" He starts dialing again, but Vector, again, pleads more than ever.

"CHARMY PLEASE! I'LL STOP BEING MONEY HUNGRY! I'LL GO ON A DIET! I'LL RESPECT YOU AND ESPIO FROM NOW ON! I'LL EVEN CHANGE MY SELFISH WAYS! JUST PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T CALL MISS VANILLA! WE WERE JUST STARTING TO LIKE EACH OTHER!" Vector said, from the bottom of his heart.

Charmy hears everything, but still, is unfazed by it. "NO!"

He continues to dial. slowly, wondering if he will hear anymore.

"CHARMY, FOR GODSAKE, I WILL CHANGE MY ENTIRE IMAGE IF YOU DON'T TELL VANILLA!" Vector said, sobbing. "MY IMAGE!"

Charmy thinks for a bit, and then puts the phone in his vest pocket, coming back down. "Okay...I'll give you one last chance."

Vector started to sob harder. "Oh, THANK YOU!" he said, running over to Charmy and hugging him deeply.

Charmy hugs back. "It's okay..."

Vector sniffled. "Charmy...I know that I can be mean and aggressive sometimes, but you should always remember that I love you.."

Charmy nods. "I know...I'm sorry for getting angry and trying to...you know..."

Vector hugs him again and tells him no, and that he had every right to get mad at him.

"You had every right to be mad. I'm a selfish insecure jerk sometimes, I know. But even though I show it, doesn't mean that I mean it. Remember that." Vector told him seriously.

Charmy nods. "Okay...but let this be a lesson to you, Vector."

"Oh believe me. It has." Vector said, pulling Charmy in for another hug.

Charmy hugs back. He then breaks it and says, "I will warn you, Vector. This is your final chance. If you ever yell at me, ground me over something stupid, or curse at me ever again, I will tell Vanilla, no matter how much you plead. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Vector replied, smiling.

Charmy nods. "Good."

So from then on, Vector never yelled at Charmy, cursed, or grounded him over any stupid stuff ever again, for if he did, he would get in trouble.

THE END! :D


End file.
